


I Would

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is home after a leg of the tour and meets up with an old friend. Though things have changed between them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

Liam pulled a sweater over his head and hastily made his way out of his apartment. Grinning he jumped down the stairs in front of the apartment complex and then started walking down the street. He was in a good mood, a very good mood. Liam was about to have coffee. With Katelyn. He had not seen her in almost two weeks now due to their busy schedule they had promoting the band’s latest album.

But he had missed her a lot so when she asked him out for coffee he said yes right away. Though of course he knew to her this was no such thing as a date, he was a little nervous. He always was nervous around her. Katelyn made him feel dizzy and incredibly happy but Liam would never dare to tell her. She just wasn’t the type of girl that would go for him he thought.

After a few minutes of walking Liam reached the cafe Katelyn had told him to meet her at and glanced through the windows. Katelyn was sitting facing his way but starred at some distant point and didn’t notice him right away. He let himself stare for a moment and admired the little ash blonde girl. Perfect. In his eyes.

“Li.” She squealed excitedly when he entered the cafe and made his way towards her table.

“Hey Katy-Kate.”

They hugged and Liam took a deep breath of her sweet scent.

“Oh my Gosh. It feels like it has been since forever that I have seen you! How have you been?” She started blabbering right away. Liam loved her random little rambles about everything and how she could just keep talking and talking, getting so lost in her own words. She barely gave him time to talk but when she did Liam told her about their trips through Europe they had been taking to promote their new album. Germany. Italy. Sweden. Spain. It was quite a crazy time.

“Well how’ve things been her in London? Did I miss anything special?” Liam asked after he had finished and as he asked he could see Katelyn’s eyes get darker. She frowned.

“We’ve been through hell and back. Don’t even ask.” She replied quietly not wanting to talk about it. The two weeks in which Liam had been gone had been hard on Katelyn. She was still going to school and lately had started hating it more and more every day. She had craved a conversation with Liam to talk it all through, to get her mind sorted out again. But this was not supposed to be this conversation. She wanted to have fun today and also she did not want to ruin Liam’s mood. He seemed so very happy when he talked about all those trips he had been on. Katelyn wondered if he even once thought about her in the time that he had been gone. Probably not.

But on the other hand why would he? Why would anybody want to remember her? She was not very popular at all and knew that there were little people who actually cared about her. She had always thought Liam was one of them but lately she was not so sure anymore.

“Oh, what is it, luv?” Liam asked as he leaned onto the table bringing their faces closer together. “You can tell me, you know that, right?”

Katelyn sighed. Oh course he would say that. “Yes, I just.. It’s been a lot lately. School and stuff.”

“How’s your last school year coming along?”

Katelyn just shrugged. ‘Horrible’ would have been an understatement but she did not want to but the burden of her boring life on Liam. He was having an exciting life after all.

“When are you done?”

“May.”

“Don’t you have prom coming up soon, too?”

“Yeah, like two weeks from today.”

Katelyn shivered unnoticeably underneath those words. Prom. She was not going to go. She had no date, of course. Nobody would ever ask her out. Barely anybody would ever even talk to her. Except Liam of course.

“Who are you going with?” His eyebrows were pulled down and he looked somewhat worried. But why did he have to ask all those questions anyways? It was none of his business. And Katelyn was ashamed for not having a date. Though Liam probably figured that anyways.

“I’m not going.”

“Why not?”

Katelyn rolled her eyes. Now he was just being tactless. “Who would want to go with me?” She asked quietly fiddling with her fingers and not looking him into the eyes.

She did not see his face drop in surprise and then turn into anger. Liam was confused and angry and happy and relieved. All at once. And he did not quiet now how to compensate the information he had just been given in his brain right again.. So he didn’t.

He spoke without knowing what he did, luckily doing the best for the both of them and getting her face to light up right away.

“I would.”


End file.
